Return of Dark Willow
by TLCdemon
Summary: Dark Willow never turns back to normal Willow; she just decides not to destroy the world. I wanted to show a different side to Dark Willow. After taking the power from Giles she becomes a champion for the PTB, but no one knows but her that she isnt evil. And she is presented with a way to bring Tara back.
1. Chapter 1

Return of Dark Willow

**Summary:** Dark Willow never turns back to normal Willow; she just decides not to destroy the world…

The burnett stood on the hill looking down at the man before her. How silly all this seems? Trying to save the world by destroying it?

"Bored now." The woman turned and walked down the hill. "See you again soon." The witch left the man standing alone. _This world doesn't need saving, and neither do I. I want to play some more._

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"Have you heard the rumors lately? Some new dark witch has been going around killing anyone with a little bit of magic, she sucks em dry." The demon Merl sat on the edge of his seat talking to the vampire with a soul.

"Do you know where she's been staying?" He asked the demon. "Or her name?"

"No, I hear she's been helping you out though, some say she's an old friend of yours from the Hellmouth. Some light witch gone dark. She doesn't kill anyone who works for the PTB, so rumor is she's one of yours." The demon looked back at Angel waiting for a response.

"Wait she only kills evil?" This was new to the vampire, Buffy only called saying Willow had turned dark and killed two humans. "My other informant told me she works for Wolfram and Heart."

"No, no she's killed a few of their clients; they have a price out on her. If you killed her for them, maybe they'd leave you alone. She killed one of their high high up employers." Merl whispered. "Supposedly she hacked their files and has been going around killing blindly."

"Thanks Merl." The vampire set a stack of bills on the bar. "I'm ganna go have a word with one of my old friends."

Lilah was sitting at her desk, looking into a stack of files that sat on her desk. "Come in." She placed her hand on her head after there was a knock on the door hoping it wasn't her boss coming to yell at her about her progress with the witch.

"Hello Lilah."

"Look Angel I'm really not in the mood. What have some innocent needing saving from the big evil law firm?"

"No, I just came to talk with you about your most recent problem."

"Oh that's right she was your exe's best friend right? She send you to do her work for her? Can't have the good guys goin all evil." Lilah sniggered. Just then there was a loud crash and the room filled with wind.

"Oh Angel! Woopsy I broke the vampire proof glass. You ganna burn?" The light from the sun spilled into the room causing Angel to start sizzling and making it so he couldn't see who was talking to him, but he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Willow, I know you're in pain, but this isn't you."

"How bout I take back your soul and see if Angelus would like to join me. I always liked him, at least he didn't brood constantly." She smiled. "Oh Buffy, I can't be with you cause my dick just gets so hard for you, I don't wanna accidentally become evil." She laughed. "Tell me Angel ever just let go and whack off?"

"I like how you are pretending to be evil. Have you even killed anyone that isn't evil? Why are you acting like you're some big bad? You didn't even have big enough balls to destroy the world Willow Rosenburg?" This was Lilah.

"Look the only reason I'm targeting your clients is because you have such a good filing system which makes it easy to find powerful beings to suck dry. The PTB's people aren't very good at organization." Willow laughed at the human. "You don't even have enough to bother with. Tell you what, I'll kill you anyway. Think that's evil enough for you? Wait what was your name again? I'm just here for Angel. Saw him on your security cameras and decided to have some fun." Willow shot lightning bolts out of her hands toward the woman, electric pulses rained down on the lawyer causing her to scream loudly. "I wonder how long it takes for someone's heart to stop while their being electrocuted? What do you think Angel?" At that Willow let the lightning stop as the woman fell dead to the floor. "See it always stops once I stop electrocuting them."

"If you like death so much why don't you try and kill me?" Angel didn't even flinch at any of the scene playing out infront of him, though he had moved into the shadow of a fake plant.

"Let's not kid around here Angel. I'm not interested in killing anyone I used to know anymore, I just want power, and you don't have any magical power. I could take your soul, but then that would be boring.

"So what are you doing here? Killing plain old human lawyers isn't your style."

"I'd get out of here if I were you Angel. These lawyers have been bugging me with these little powerless witches trying to kill me. I think these humans need a taste of what their clients are actually like. Kinda poetic don't you think, I sucked all the power from half their clients and now I'm going to use it to kill them all. Think I should kill them one by one? Or just destroy the whole building and kill the survivors?" She smiled at her old acquaintance. "I did it one by one in Italy, and in Paris I kinda just sent the whole building into a hell dimension, thought I'd save the powers some time. Though they have provided me with some tasty snacks, I think I might even go into all the dimensions they exist in and completely destroy them until all that's left are the senior partners. I wonder what their power tastes like." Angel thought this was funny.

"Dark Willow still likes to talk and talk, I remember this one time you went on for an hour about how to properly shut down a computer and all of us just had to sit there and listen while Cordelia messed with her nails and Xander watched her staring at her breasts, and Buffy fell asleep and Giles sat cleaning his glasses. Can't you just go back to being normal computer geek Willow? Do you have to be this destroy the world or destroy the most evil of evils Willow? I know it makes it easier to live, makes it easier to not think about her, but eventually you're going to have to think about her."

"I was planning on not killing you, but if you keep talking I may not be so kind. Any ways I have more work to do, I already sucked the power from anyone who has any in this building, went up to the top and found a nice little sun god up there, she had the most delicious power. Stupid gods who think just because they look like a kid means I won't kill them. Bye Angel." Willow's hand moved and next thing Angel knew he was back in his room at the hotel, wondering how he had gotten their when there was a sudden earth quake.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Willow decided after having her fill of evil law firms she wanted to go sleep, she hadn't slept since the morning Tara died, but since then she hadn't used up almost all of her power, and she knew that if she didn't sleep she'd end up having a head ache or a nose bleed and that wouldn't look good for her.

She tried to make it seem like the only reason she was targeting evil was because she was addicted to dark magics and to get her fix she took dark magic from powerful magical beings. But really with all the power she had received from Giles, all the good power from the Earth made her addiction stop. She wasn't evil like she had been before, at least not pure evil. No, she just wanted to kill all the evil in the world, and seeing as Wolfram and Heart represented almost all the evil in the world she decided that they would be the best place to start.

_Reaching her hand into Giles' chest she felt it, the raw power, it was like all the times she had gotten high from Rack, at least that's what it somewhat felt like only millions of times stronger. Once the initial shock from taking in such pure magical power wore off, and the high with it, she could feel it. She could feel all the evil, all the sadness in the world. It hurt, it hurt horribly. The pain from losing Tara was nothing in comparison, and at that moment all she wanted to do was make it stop, make the pain stop. And so she decided to end the world._

As she lay back on the bed in her small apartment, the bed she hadn't used, in the apartment she didn't even pay for. She felt it, the strain from opening portals into hell dimensions and from killing people one by one. She had tried to do her best, to maximize pain on those people, those people who had allowed so much pain, so much death. She could feel it, a tiny bit of the pain had just lifted.

She began to take in her surroundings, how empty she felt laying there in the king sized bed, completely alone, but she was never really completely alone. She could still hear it, Tara's voice. It often came to her after she would rid the world of one more murderer or one more evil, Tara's voice was like a beacon of hope. Buffy and Angel couldn't understand, they operated with morals, something that held them back from what really needed to be done. Willow had come to hate morals, they sechluded her, made her hate herself. She knew that deep down what she was doing was right, that there was a balance that was needed, that there always needed to be evil so that there could be evil, but Willow was not going to accept that. Willow felt the familiar presence approaching, and her hair slowly went back to being red and her eyes were green again, no sign of her fake mask. She didn't want the ghost to see her like that.

"Willow, what you are doing is right my love." A glowing ghost of Tara laid itself down next to her old lover, wrapping her arms around her. "Those people deserved what they got. You still have morals, you don't kill innocent people, and you don't kill people who work for the Powers that Be. They just can't see it, you are meant to fight this battle alone. All you need is me." A glowing hand came up and cupped Willow's face.

"I know baby, but still, all of this work, all this power, it won't bring you back." She began to cry into the arms of her dead lover.

"Willow, I am not gone, I am watching you from above, I am here with Cordelia. We are both protecting you and Buffy and Angel and Dawn. The Powers that Be needed me to help them, I am a higher being." She whispered into Willow's ear.

"You are? Are you in heaven?" Willow knew this didn't mean that Tara was back, but at least it meant Tara wasn't in hell, that Tara was watching over her. It gave her reason to make sure she didn't mess up, didn't disappoint her.

"Not heaven per say, but it is a higher plain of existence. The Powers say that if you help them, as a reward they will send me back, Willow. Once you completely destroy The Senior Partners of Wolfram and Heart, they say that I can come back to you." Willow leaned out and kissed the smoky cloud in front of her, but her lips met nothing but air. "My sweat Willow, I will come back. I must go now."


	2. Chapter 2

I sit staring at this screen, willing it to change, willing it to contort into something more, something that can express what needs to be expressed. But then you don't know do you little screen? You don't know the expressions that play across their faces, the raw emotions that I do. You are but a screen little and compact, lights and pigments make up your ideas. My ideas are mine and mine alone, you cannot write them for me, no I must will myself to write, I must express myself through my words, you are but my instrument. My piano, my fingers press and words are born, stories are told, worlds are created.

And this, this is my story. The story of how my lover died in my arms, the story of how I avenged her death by creating more death, how I feel no remorse. This is my story.

I stared into her eyes, those eyes that filled me with want, filled me with desire moments before. Now all that is left is that blank stare how empty it is. I look up, looking to find comfort, but comfort no longer exists, it did once, once in those cold dead arms that fall to her side. The comfort of this body is gone, empty, just like her blank eyes.

It all hits me at once, the bullet hole in her chest, I feel as though I am shaking all at once, though I am sitting still. My heart erupts in a volcanic explosion, magma fills my veins, nothing can be contained, raw emotion makes my head spin. And all that escapes me is a whimper, then a tear. And all the world stops, my spine feels as though it is collapsing on to itself and all my body does is shake in one fetal motion, my mouth is open wide and no sound escapes, one single tear is all that falls and the rest are stuck inside, everything is stuck inside.

My dead lover is in my arms and all I can do is scream, scream her name over and over again.

It fills me, rage it rises to the top only to find the top has risen more and the rage must fill it, a never ending cycle. And I rise, I rise out of my stupor feeling my world's dead head limply fall out of my hands and thud on the floor. I am not dead, I am not empty, rage is all that I know it is all that I feel. My empty veins now flow with life, not a life spent searching for love, no a life searching for the man who took my love, the man who embedded my love with this bullet, who pulled a trigger and took her life from her beautiful eyes.

This is my Ode to that man The Ode of Vengence, for I shall not rest till he lies empty, and his soul finds its way to hell.

My mind goes blank, my body empty of emotion, my eyes turn black, and I call upon Osiris. Though he cannot save her I know, I still feel the power rising ever more. And as the power fills me, so does the rage.


	3. Chapter 3

Willow sat looking through the window, she was invisible, but watching all of the workers at Angel Investigations made her not feel so lonely, and lately all she could feel was lonely and it scared her. By now she had learned all of their names, when she had come last time it was only to tell Angel about Buffy's death, not really a time for introductions.

There was the small girl Fred, she looked so young, and Willow could tell she was quite smart. There was Gunn and he was the muscle, his aura was so protective, like a mother lioness, he was in love with Fred. She had not seen much of Cordelia, but she did see Connor, who was Angel's sun, he was so lonely. And though she had seen the green horned demon Lorne quite a few times, she usually left when he came around because every time she saw him, he seemed like he could see her as well, and she didn't like the feeling. As of late she didn't want to be seen, she just wanted to see people.

This was how she had spent her days since destroying all of Wolfram and Heart in this reality. While sitting there looking at the love Fred and Gunn shared it made her feel much more at ease. She was about to leave when she heard a voice behind her.

"They wont replace what you have lost. I can see her all around you." It was the demon's voice, and for a moment she pretended like she didn't hear him. "I can see you, or more so I can see your aura." He spoke so that she knew he was talking to her, she needed someone, someone who knew what she truly was, and he knew it could only be him.

Willow ended the spell so that he could see her, not the real red hair green eyes her, no, the brown hair, veiny face, and big black eyes her. She had a sadistic smile on her face. "What do you know of me? Maybe I am here to kill you all."

"Oh honey, you couldn't kill us, no you don't want anything but her." He had tears in his eyes. "You don't need your mask with me. Why don't you come in? They don't know you. I can make you a drink." He held up his martini glass. "I know you must want someone to talk to."

"I was told not to speak with any of my old friends."

"I never met you before." He smiled and took a drink from his glass. "So I can't say we are old friends." Willow contemplated accepting his offer, she did long to talk to someone, maybe then she could have one person who believed her to be evil, one person who could be there for her, someone who understood.

"They told me to keep to myself, and not to let people know that I didn't have any control. I can't do this." She had started crying while trying to keep her composure, she just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh dear, you don't have control, maybe over your magic you do, but not of your emotions, I can help you." _This poor soul, she is so lost, and she has nowhere to go._

"No, I have to… I can't betray her… Not again… Oh god! Tara! Please! All I want is her." Lorne reached out and wrapped his arms around the now collapsed woman. He had not really known who she was, but he had a feeling she was the witch that Angel had recently been telling them about, Willow.

"Come inside, but I'd stop with the scary looking face and hair, and the eyes too." At that Lorne pulled the girl to her feet and took her inside out of the courtyard as her magical mask fell away and they walked through the doors while Gunn and Fred just stared in confusion. "Just a friend guys, give us some space, we'll be in my room for a while."

"Didn't she look kinda familiar?" Fred asked Gunn.

"Ehh, whatever." He shrugged his shoulders.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So honey, start at the beginning while I make us some drinks." He sat the girl on his sofa.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked. "I am Willow, the evil witch who went crazy when her lover died and tried to destroy the world." Her voice cracked when she said 'died'.

"I had a feeling that's who you were, but we both know you are not evil." He patted her on the back. "Do you know who I am?" He smiled at his joke. "Lorne the empathic demon."

"I gathered." Willow tried to smile. "I'm sorry I broke down on you, I should be going. The Powers That Be told me not to tell anyone that I am not still evil, and if you know I may have broken the deal with them, the deal where I get her back. They said I must do this alone."

"Do what alone?" He asked.

"Kill the Senior Partners of Wolfram and Heart." She looked up at him expecting him to jump, but all he did was laugh.

"You're funny." He looked at her again. "Oh you're serious." All she did was nod. "Look I know you got alotta witchy powers and what not, but not even a god could handle that on his own. I think you need our help."

"And how exactly could you guys help? None of you are magical, none of you can go to alternative realities or dimensions at a whim, I am a Goddess haven't you heard the rumors?" She inhaled "No, I must do this alone. For her, I must do this alone."

"So you can get her back?" He asked trying to get her to talk some more. "Do you think it is worth it? Do you think killing all of those humans at Wolfram and Heart, having their blood on your hands is worth getting her back?"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Angel walked through the door and saw Fred and Gunn kissing, they broke away as soon as they herd the door open. "Hey love birds! Any new clients? Jobs? News?"

"No, but Lorne just got a visitor, looked pretty shaken up if you ask me. He said he wanted to be left alone for a while." Gunn told the vampire.

"And they're in his room?"

"Ya." Fred knew what that look meant, it meant he was not going to give up until he got a job to distract himself with. "But, I don't think you should go botherin em." She was too late, Angel had already gone up the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow was crying into Lorne's arms.

"Wait, I thought you could only read people if they sang."

"Honey, I could read **you** with brill, and I don't even read brill." He laughed just as Angel knocked on the door.

"Hey Lorne, can I come in?" Angel's voice could be heard through the door.

Lorne turned to tell him no "No! I'm busy." When he turned back around Willow had turned herself invisible.

"Don't worry he won't come in."

Outside the door Angel took a big sniff, he could smell something familiar, and something else… MAGIC! "Are you doing magic in there Lorne?" He banged harder on the door a second time.

"No, just burning some herbs!" Lorne looked to the girl and whispered "Don't go Willow." He could tell she was almost about to just go magically.

"Did I hear you say Willow?" Angel yelled. At that Willow snapped her fingers and was gone.

"Damn it Angel!" Lorne yelled as he opened his door. Angel could tell he was angry, and Lorne hardly ever got angry. "You can't just come and disrupt things when I am helping someone! Look what you did, I almost had her talking, and you had to come along and scare her away, and now she's gone."

"Who?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Angel began to feel bad, he really needed a job after what he just saw, but scaring away someone who needed help was not the way to go. Lorne pointed his finger at the vampire and his velvet bath robe opened slightly enough to see his green legs. "That girl really needed someone to talk to and you completely ruined her chances of opening up to me! Now how is she going to trust me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it was such a temperamental case." Angel whispered more to himself than to Lorne.

"Not everything is a case Angel, sometimes things can be solved without violence, sometimes people just need someone to talk to." These words confused Angel. Did that mean that the person Lorne had been talking to would've needed violence to solve something? Meaning they were bad, or had done something bad that needed violence to be solved.

"I really am sorry Lorne." He said as Lorne closed his door. He decided to go talk with Gunn and Fred.

Once he got back down the stairs he was lost in thought as he stumbled upon them kissing again. He was looking down as he walked off the stairs. "So did you guys happen to see who Lorne's visitor was?"

Scaring the couple they jumped when they herd his voice, and he looked up to see Fred on the counter her glasses askew and Gunn's hands on her ass. "She had red hair… she looked kinda familiar." Fred told him. "Oh! That girl!" She screamed jumping down from the counter. "The one who was here, the one who told you Buffy was dead!" Angel's face dropped. Lorne had been talking to… "What was her name?"

"Willow." Gunn and Angel said at the same time.

So how do yall like it so far? I really hope you like it. Please leave reviews, I want to know if I'm doing anything right, or wrong. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I know in the beginning Tara's ghost says something about being a higher being with Cordelia, and since Lorne is at Angel's you're probably wondering how he got back and such. Well I decided to make it so Cordelia doesn't come back from being a higher being once they come back from Las Vegas, but no one knows she is a higher being yet so that's why Willow had not seen Cordelia and was all nonchalant about it.

Tara was surrounded by darkness, the only light was being emitted from her, all she could hear was someone yelling…. "ANGEL! I'M HERE!" The voice awoke Tara from her rest.

"Where am I?" She asked the other woman.

"Huh?" Cordelia barely herd the young woman.

"Where's Willow?" Then all the memories came back to her.

_Tara was standing in front of the window when she heard gun shots, and then suddenly crimson was on Willow's shirt "Your shirt!" and the look of total horror played across her lover's face as she entered into a tunnel, not really a physical tunnel, more of a tunnel that was appearing on the ceiling of their room, slowly the white of the roof was fading into the darkness of the tunnel "That wasn't there before." She said as she realized she was now standing and not laying on the floor of her bedroom. And then she flew forward hair brushing across her face as the wind blew it back, and now she was in a room, a room with no walls only a white expanse, her mother was sitting at a table._

"_Hello Tare Bear." Her mother smiled, she was wearing a white flowing night gown, the one she had been buried in._

"_Mama? Where are we? Am I dead?" She was too shocked to do anything else but just stand dumfounded._

"_You are here to watch and to know." The woman said without actually answering any of Tara's questions. "You are where all souls go when their journeys are done, you are at the end of the road, the choice is yours whether or not to turn around and find a new path or to continue on to the After Road." _

"_Okay. Of course I will go back to Willow!" Tara began to turn back around but the tunnel had disappeared._

"_First you must watch." And Tara's mother snapped her fingers as they were back in the room standing over Willow screaming Tara's name. _

"_Tara baby!" The redhead screamed loudly. "Come back! Baby!" She shook the dead body of the woman. Tara leaned down to try and comfort her lover._

"_I'm here baby." But as she looked into Willow's eyes she saw the dark magics in her eyes, the black orbs filling the void where her usual green eyes where. "Oh sweetie I'm right here."_

"_Bring her back to me!" Willow yelled as clouds replaced the ceiling and a face appeared._

"_Oh dear lord!" Tara whispered more to herself than to anyone else._

"_You have already risen one! This is a human death by human means!" Osiris yelled to the witch as Willow shot fuming gas out of her mouth to the god._

"_Do you see Tara? We must right the imbalance taken from us. You and her raised one dead soul by magic, now we must right that by taking one as pure as the one who taken, you were the only option out of the group. I am sorry my love, but it had to be done." Tara's mother told her._

_Tara began crying as she looked down at her wounded body. "So I cannot go back?"_

"_No, not yet." Her mother whispered, reaching out her arms to encompass and hold the young witch. "Your time will come. For you to understand I must explain. I am your guide so I must guide. When Buffy died she was taken to a higher plane of being, all souls go somewhere when they die, they either go to purgatory, heaven, or hell. Where the individual soul goes depends on the life that one person lead. Heaven is a plane in which those with supernatural abilities and sacrificed their life for others or spent most of their life protecting others, it is where the supremely good souls go so that they can further fight evil. Purgatory is where normal people who did neither good nor bad go. And hell is where supernatural beings who harmed others for personal gain go, where evil goes. Do you understand?" Somehow they had returned to the white room without Tara even having noticed._

"_So far yes." Tara responded. "But that still doesn't explain what you said about us causing an imbalance? Was it when we brought Buffy back?"_

"_Yes. You see Buffy was a supremely good soul, true to the cause in every way. To get to heaven there is an entrance exam if you will. Three things that must have occurred in each person's life in order to become a higher being; First they must be supernatural, Second they must fight evil, and third they must willingly give up on the love of their life in order to keep an evil from arising. Buffy staked Angel without any remorse in order to save the world. She is a slayer making her supernatural. And she of course fights evil." The woman held her daughter tightly "When you and your lover brought her back, it is what was needed, but still it created an imbalance not only in the natural ways of death, but inside Willow. The only way to right these wrongs was to have you die in a way that made her inable to magical resurrect you. And a way that would push her over the edge and make her use up all of that dark magic and replace it with something beautiful and pure. In other words we needed her to become a goddess and this was the only way. While allowing for Buffy's place to be replaced by you."_

"_But… I never willingly gave up my lover for an evil arising." Tara said matter of factly._

"_But you did! When you left her for her dark magics use. The hardest thing you ever did."_

"_And you said I wasn't going back now? Does that mean I can go back?" Tara asked._

"_Every champion that fights for redemption for The Powers That Be has a battle they must fight against a specific evil, once they have completed their fight the PTBs give them the one thing in the world they most desire. With Angel it is a human existence. With Willow it will be you." Her mother laughed "You realize that no one left heaven until you and your friends and now there will be three of you not only leaving but coming as well at whims!"_

Tara looked around now realizing where she was, Heaven.

"THIS IS SO BORING!" The woman next to her yelled.

"Did I hear you say Angel?" Tara asked.

"Yes!" Cordelia contemplated this new person. _Has she been there the whole time?_ "How long have you been here?"

"I just got here. Are you talking about Angel as in Buffy's Angel?" Tara asked the young woman.

"Yes! You know Buffy?" Cordelia asked amazed that there was one of the Scoobies next to her. _At least now I'll have someone to talk to._

"I do. You know her as well I assume?"

_I assume? She must be a nerd maybe Xander's new girlfriend or something._ "Went to high school with the Slayer! I'm Cordelia, you can call me Cordi. I would shake your hand, but seeing as we are both kinda glowwy I don't know if we can even get close or what not. So how do you know Buffy?"

"My name is Tara, I've heard a lot about you from Willow." Tara smiled at the girl, _she doesn't seem as bad as Willow had described her._

_Willow?_ "Well you can't always believe what The Slayer and her rag tag group of sidekicks say about people. Well I mean they were probably right, but I'm different now higher being and all." Cordelia laughed. "So how'd you get here? I saw that there was some crazy stuff going on in Sunnydale, but that's not where I'm supposed to be looking, I'm the LA protector. I'm guessing they brought you to watch over Sunny D."

"Oh me? I died." Tara looked at the glowing woman next to her. "What about you?"

For some reason Cordelia laughed. "Has the news not traveled to the Scoobies yet? I was turned into a higher being on my way to profess my love to Angel. Something about having to fulfill a requirement of willingly giving up love." And Tara realized that all the glowing lights around them must be like some sort of group of former demon hunters from all around the world and from many different time periods who willingly gave up their lovers in order to fight evil. "Probably better that way. I mean not being able to have sex would really suck, and I just don't know if I could give it up. Wait so who'd you have to give up in order to join this group of highly beings?"

"Willow." Tara whispered.

"Did I hear you say Willow?" Tara nodded. "Oh Willow's gay?" Tara nodded again. "That's why she went crazy!" _Crazy? Willow? What?_

"What do you mean?"

"Well look for yourself." Tara looked down, not really know where to look, but as soon as she did she saw exactly what she was looking for, in the white mist that surrounded her thousands of pictures shot up, the one that came foremost at the front was one of Willow with dark hair and her dark Willow eyes, she was walking through a forest of some sort when an explosion went off in front of her causing Tara to gasp. Until she realized Willow had frozen the orb of light and walked right through it. Tara caught a glance of an axe coming out of the air right toward Willow. "Look out Willow!" She screamed as the axe landed into Willow's shoulder blade causing the red head to fall to the ground. Only to rise again magically, she was laughing, and as Willow turned she could see who she was laughing at. "Warren." Then the image changed again, Warren was tied between two trees and Willow was looking at him, now she could hear Willow speak.

"The one person in this world who should be here, and now she's dead because of you." Tears filled the evil witches eyes as the man screamed into his lips that were sewn shut, and he had a mean hole in his chest. Tara could hear footsteps coming and Willow undid the magical stitch work on the boys mouth.

"Please I'm sorry!" The boy's body was turning read and Tara knew his time was near.

"Bored now." Was all her former lover said as a movement of her hand tore away all the skin left on the boy's body. And it hit Tara, Warren had killed her. He had been the one who took Willow away from her, made her this thing, this evil vengeful thing. Tears began to slowly fall from Tara's face as the image changed again as Willow stood over Giles' incapacitated body. "Oh no Willow." She whispered thinking Willow was about to kill Giles, but instead of reaching deep into his skin, she reached deep into his aura and pulled at the energies surrounding her old friend.

A voice entered Tara's mind "That is the magic we want her to take. Pure magic from the Earth, it will make her immortal and it will make her into the champion you will watch over until she is done with her task."

"What task?" Tara asked.

"Killing the senior partners of Wolfram and Heart, she has already begun her task as she was directed by your ghost, but soon she will need help. You are to direct her to begin a job at Angel Investigation. That is why you were put so close to Cordelia here."


End file.
